As conventional examples of liquid applicators of this kind, configurations shown in FIGS. 20 and 21 have been known.
In a liquid applicator X shown in FIG. 20, an outer sleeve 41a serving as a rotary actuator 41 is permitted to rotate in one direction only with respect to a main part 42 by means of a ratchet mechanism 40 that consists of an engaging pawl 40a and ratchet teeth 40b, and as outer sleeve 41a is rotated relative to main part 42, an inner sleeve 41b rotates together with outer sleeve 41a. At the same time, a screw rod 43, which is stopped from rotating by an insertion hole 44, relatively rotates with respect to rotary actuator 41 and moves forwards by virtue of screw-mating with a female thread 45, and causes a piston 46 to move forwards. As a result, application liquid L stored in an application liquid reservoir 42a of main part 42 is pushed out towards an applying part 48 by way of a pipe-like feeder 47 and impregnates applying part 48 so as to provide application. In FIG. 20, 49 designates a cap element.
Concerning an applicator Y shown in FIG. 21, as a rotary actuator 50 is rotated, a male thread rod 51 turns, so that a pressing sleeve 52 that is screw fitted with the rod, moves forwards along a groove 53. As a result, a piston 54 which is located at that front end moves forwards so as to push out an application liquid L stored in a main part 55 towards an applying part 57 by way of a pipe-like feeder 56 and impregnates applying part 57 so as to provide application. In the above way, since the conventional liquid applicators X and Y are constructed so that rotational movement of rotary actuator 41 or 50 is transformed into a linear motion of piston 46 or 54 whereby application liquid L is supplied, it is possible to make a delicate adjustment of the supplied amount and hence it is possible to properly and easily achieve application work. In FIG. 21, 58 designates a cap element.
However, there is a problem with these liquid applicators X and Y. That is, when the viscosity of the application liquid stored in main part 42 or 55 is 500 mPa·s or below, the application liquid is liable to leak out into cap 49 or 58 due to external force such as being dropped or vibrated during transportation, during usage of the applicator and from other causes.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 11 No.20375 discloses an applicator Z which, as shown in FIG. 22, is comprised of a barrel cylinder made of a flexible material which is pressing deformable and capable of returning to its original shape, forming an application liquid reservoir 60 therein and an applying part 61 attached to the front opening of the barrel cylinder, so that the application liquid L is fed from application liquid reservoir 60 to the applying part by increasing the pressure therein by pressing. In this applicator, disposition of an application liquid supply regulator 62 made of a fabric element, a molding shape having a longitudinal passage hole therein or the like, between applying part 61 and application liquid reservoir 60, provides a pressure interfering function so that the amount of ejection of the application liquid becomes unlikely to change even though there occurs variation in pressed deformation (pressing force) acting on the application liquid reservoir 60 forming the rear barrel and hence variations in the amount of pressing. Accordingly, this applicator is known to be able to be used easily by an unskilled user (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 11 No.20375). In FIG. 22, 63 designates an application liquid absorber and 64 designates a cap element.
The application liquid supply regulator 62 of this applicator Z is to regulate the variation of the amount of pressing depending on the strength of the pressed deformation (pressing force), but this application liquid supply regulator still has the problem that delicate adjustment of the supplied amount of the application liquid cannot be achieved hence proper and easy application cannot be done. Further, this applicator Z is not aimed at preventing leakage of an application liquid having a viscosity of 500 mPa·s or lower due to being dropped or vibrated, which is the object of the present invention, but is aimed at regulating application liquid supply depending on the strength of the pressed deformation (pressing force), and also has the drawback that an application liquid having a viscosity of 200 mPa·s or greater is difficult to supply to the applying part and hence achieve easy application.